


Adventure Time with Gravytrain and GumTree

by McMilkThistle



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: 300 yrs later to Adventure time, F/M, Gen, M/M, New Era characters, OC, There will be more characters, Wiping the slate clean, decendants, i dont know what im doing, some gay stuff going on in here, trying something out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 13:39:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1306837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McMilkThistle/pseuds/McMilkThistle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the magnificent princess Bubblegum left for the exploration of a planetary sweep for a weird place called "Earth" in search of the legendary Finn the human after his disappearance, she left on the note that she would return. That was 300 years ago and in that time everyone else seemed to follow her and fade away. She left behind two heirs a prince and princess. Her two younger siblings that for the most part have never been mentioned for no reason in particular. The younger of the two: Princess GumTree, a finicky, lovely young lady. And Prince Rock Candy, an awesome and mighty ruler, but easily bored with power, left shortly after his rule started, he is now just Rock Candy, otherwise known as the rock and rollo champion, and relinquished his royal duties for the life of music, out in the graveyard scenario with a fellow musician of darker decent. After with this leaving his sister to be the only one to take the throne. But GumTree being Gumtree, she fails at royalty too and with her only true friend inside castle walls being her trusty duke of sorts, a descendant of Jake the dog and lady rainicorn, the faithful Sir Drake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adventure Time with Gravytrain and GumTree

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think!

In the last 300 hundred years what had once been the beautiful Candy kingdom had spread to further heights of the surrounding areas, everybody on the outside called it the Candy Candy Mountain Empire or CC mountain, The empire, in that time only had two heirs, a prince and a princess. Bu after a large internal conflict the prince left all his responsibilities to his younger sibling.   
Princess Gumtree.   
Pastel pink hair Gumtree, was a short wad of finicky mess, she never wore any shirt but that of which was given to her by her Oldest sister, Princess bubble gum, all those years ago, who had told her it used to belong to a queen. Gumtree always would admire that shirt when she would see Bubblegum wearing it, on the nights they would run into each other in the hall after they both ventured outside their royal chambers for a glass of water, or for the disposal of.  
Gumtree, in turn was given the shirt as a symbol that Gumball would return for it after she was finished in her quest to bring back Finn the human, who as she said, left the land of Ooo for adventures on other planets, when he discovered a space craft in the woods. But again that was 300 hundred years and a day ago, so Gumtree and her brother where left alone shortly after Bubblegum had heard of Finn's disappearance. Before she rode off into space she was usually in her lab working on her own craft and baking provisions for the road, and on the day of her departure gave her servants specific instructions to not tell the younger siblings even going so far as to have them taken away from the castle for the launch. When the siblings returned and there was no sign of Bubble gum. They waited and only 12 years after that the elder sibling took the crown and ruled over the land, expanding it to what it was today, discovering new royal lines outside the walls of the Empire. To the great forests, to the strawberry jam river that ran through nearly every settlement, he was a great and mighty ruler, and for that reason he renamed himself: Prince Rock Candy, and he vowed to follow in the foot steps of what he thought was righteous and good.  
Flanked by his trusty friend and stead Lady Americorn, striped red white and blue. One of the only two last remaining descendants of the legendary Jake and Lady Rainicorn. 

But not long after his beginning came his abrupt end where he gave up his title of prince and shrugged off all royal duty to Gumtree. Who was still in training. He moved out of the castle on his 317 th birthday and left with 4 string lollipop bass in hand to live out in the Graveyard kingdom, with a few other groupies from his band. Leaving poor little Gumtree alone in that big castle.   
So it wasn't a rare occurrence, at times like right now, to find her up in her tower writing a letter to her dear brother, telling him all about her troubles,her trusty duke, Sir Drake, the only other descendant of Jake and Lady, half in her lap half in a pile on the floor,After the letter was sent she nervously began petting his rainbow Maine that sprouted form his yellowish fur in a line down his back. She scratched behind his horn and he swished his tail.

"Hey GumTree?"

She was jumped in her seat, as she lost her staring contest with her brothers portrait on the wall. She blinked.  
"Yes?"

"I was thinking, isn't it about time we try to visit your brother? I mean I know he said to never come to see him, like , until and eternity was over."   
GumTree bit her lip at those words she did miss her brother, but she also knew she had promised him that she would never visit him again, so she didn't like where this was going. "Well, you write letters to him all the time, why don't we just go? I have his address, we could do it." 

"Drake, you know what he said, we can't." she sighed "We don't want him angry at us. Plus he's probably on tour or something you know 'living the dream', he would never let me in anyway." Sir Drake shrunk to the size of a ferret and climbed up to her shoulder, she drew her knees to her chest and hugged them.

"Come on, don't say that he would be happy to see you! look we can take a a ferry ride to-"

A soft knock came from the other side of her bedroom door, and they both jumped. A little marsh mellow with wings and piece of paper in hand floated in.

"Mail for thee princess." he said in a flat voice, and handed it over to her.

"Maybe its from Rock Candy!" said Sir Drake, GumTree looked a little surprised, as she took the letter excitedly.

"Really? So soon?" she grinned an tore open the letter. The marsh mellow excused himself. GumTree read the letter and slowly her smile slouched into a look of horror. She turned slowly to Drake, who looked at her expectantly.

"Well what is it? Your big bro?"

She shook her head, "It-Its a, well its an, uh, invitation..."

He brightened and grinned." To what!? A party? a special dance? a cupcake baking competition. I love those."  
She shook her head again, and pulled a piece of wispy pink hair behind her ear. 

"No, no, its not that. Its a tea party." She said a little shakily.

"Cool! Tea Party! WOOOO" he pumped his fists.

"Not that kind of tea party, Drake. Its kinda like a meeting you would say." she looked really down, and he he lowered his fists pouting.

"Oh. Well which stuffy, elected official doughnut hole do we have to meet with now?"  
He crossed his arms.

"No it's not a mayor, and don't call them such crude words." She took a deep breath, "But you were half right it is an official."

"Who?"

"Its..another princess. "

He gasped."But we've never even met with another princess before! What in the world is another princess? The only person we know to have met any other princesses was Rock Candy!"  
"OMGOMGOMGomgomg! I'm gonna die! She's gonna kill me!" She flailed, then gasped." I bet I'm already dead!"

"Nah,you're not dead. Quick write a letter to Rock Candy, and ask him for his gosh-ly advice!"  
She quickly pulled out paper and a quill, and began writing as fast as she could.   
It's at times like these, she thinks to herself, I wish Bubblegum were here!'

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think? Should i keep going? or just stop embarrassing myself? Comment if you liked it! Thank you!


End file.
